tales_of_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Hara-Ka
The warlike Hara-Ka (Eng: Stone People), are a large, ape-like race who hail from a Jungle World . They enjoy fighting, even more so once they are transformed into the Synth Soldier, and are completely loyal to their Triarian masters, if only because it means they get to fight the enemies of the Collective of Civilised Species Biology The Hara-Ka are a large, bipedal, giant ape-like species. They are of simian origin and have been said to resemble large gorillas, but there are other qualities. They have thick skin, and are covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair. This is often shaved off before military service as a sign of being civilized. Their large, stocky appearance is due to the insanely high gravity on their planet. They are physically powerful and aggressive but mentally weak in comparison to most other species Discovery The war like Hara-Ka were discovered on their jungle world. They had climbed to the space stage twice but reduced themselves down both times through war and nuclear conflict and had just painstakingly clawed their way back up to the scientific ladder, and apparently learnt nothing from the experience. The Collective of Civilised Species, at the time known as the United Triarian Collective, invaded and conquered their planet quickly, despite strong resistance from the Hara-Ka. They were inducted into the Collective and quickly became front line infantry for the Collective, playing to their strength. Saeva Simius Auctum The Augmented Hara-Ka, the 8ft Synth soldier which has more in common with an augmented ape than the other synths. It's formal designation is Causteriser. Formed out of a species that was conquered long ago by the Triarii, like most other synths, it is incapable of reproduction so it's numbers are kept up through cloning and growing of the base species followed by Augmentation once the creature reaches the adolescent stage. They are very aggressive, strong and durable yet not intelligent. The perfect shock trooper. The Elite Version of this stands around 10ft tall and is even more augmented and decked out in even thicker armour. They are extremely skilled in combat and are a menacing sight on the battlefield to any combatant. There is also an Aerial version of the Synth Soldier, who has had his legs removed and had cybernetics and anti-gravity pads fused into his flesh and back. These are strong, quick moving combatants who serve as fast attack units and can traverse heights quickly. They are also equipped with a more conventional flight equipment piece for a boost. The fuel for this is supplied from their own bodies, thanks to alterations we have made. The waste products that would usually become excrement are instead used as fuel, and energy can be transferred from their other body reserves for usage too, and the systems we have used here are highly efficient. The Elite Version of this Aerial Synth Soldier has even heavier augments and has armour fused onto his skin, along with more efficient equipment and skill, and is a deadly unit that far surpasses his more common brethren. They are also equipped with a more advanced conventional flight system for combat boosts Civilian Service Hara-Ka excel at manual labour and are thus used in creating machinery and mining. Despite their initial appearance, they are deceptively good at farming and running machinery, resulting in their wide spread use in factories and in food production Category:Species Category:Collective Client Species Category:The Collective